


MoshiMoshiCaptainAmerica

by PersonalSpin



Series: a Panoply of Song [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Everything is Clint's fault, Gen, J-Pop - Freeform, Prompt Fic, not quite songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g</a><br/>^^^^^ THAT IS PONPONPON.</p><p>SHOW IT TO STEVE."</p><p>That's it. That's the whole prompt. I love the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MoshiMoshiCaptainAmerica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgeOfAlejandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/gifts).



> I umm'd and ahh'd over whether or not to post this here for a long time, as the first version I posted on the kinkmeme was very Not Good and possibly offensive, which I deleted and apologised for. I’ve done my best to rewrite the problematic parts, and with assurances from trusted friends that this version is far funnier and overall better, I've decided to suck it up. If it needs any further editing, or more/different tags, please let me know. Thanks. :)

“Dude, I think we broke Cap.” Clint didn't sound overly concerned as he danced along with the adorable kid on screen, but then, it had been his idea to expose the newly defrosted Steve Rogers to PonPonPon.

There was a wrinkle between Steve's eyebrows that only appeared when he was equal parts confused and upset; Tony called it his _'the future is strange'_ face. Today was the deepest that little notch had ever been, and it wasn't his Starkphone that'd done it, or baconnaise, or even Twilight. No, it was a music video. A strange little j-pop song after only -- Tony glanced at the Youtube video -- a minute and a half had broken Captain America. He'd be impressed if he didn't have the sinking feeling he was going to get blamed for this, and that breaking a national icon incurred a lot of paperwork.

“I don't understand,” Steve said, his frown getting a fraction deeper. “Why is there -- I mean -- out of her ear? And the skulls? What's even--” He made a confused noise in the back of his throat, and Tony was reminded of the little dog his mother had owned when he was a kid that hadn't been especially bright.

Not that Cap was an idiot, that'd be unfair when he'd taken to the rest of 2012 with a kind of determination and optimism that was frankly kind of astounding. There was just little one could do to prepare forties sensibilities for something like this, with the end result being that Steve kinda looked like he was suffering from a critical hard drive error. _Error 404, Logic not Found._

“It's alright, Cap,” Bruce said gently, patting him on the shoulder. “It's not, ah, not really supposed to make sense.”

“But why any of it?” He gestured at the screen, where currently the girl's clapping was summoning pieces of bread to float around her, before getting into formation and turning to reveal large eyeballs that then spun around her. “What's even happening?” he spluttered loudly after a moment, like the cutesy music video had personally offended him by not making sense.

“Eyesight going in your old age, Capsicle?” Tony said. Steve turned to glare at him. “What? Lighten up, it's supposed to be fun, not a deep, meaningful look into the human condition.”

Thor pushed between them, peering suspiciously at the video. “This is of Midgard?” he asked incredulously, waving at the craziness on screen. “I have never seen such in my time here. Where might I find these eyeballs of unusual size?”

Clint smirked, swaying and hopping to the beat. “Just wait, big guy, s’only a matter of time before some crazy scientist will get the bright idea to take over New York with a legion or two.”

Steve opened his mouth, because they _did not_ wilfully misinform the powerful god after the last time that had gone horribly wrong (it's really a good thing that Jane is such a good sport) but then technicolour tanks appeared and he closed his mouth again.

Tony moved to close the window, because it was like repeatedly kicking a puppy at this point -- and because if Pepper caught him on the weird side of Youtube again instead of at that board meeting he was avoiding, there'd be hell to pay. Clint whined though, something about this being the best part, and Thor and Steve were now _studying_ it, tense and unblinking, like their lives depended on understanding it. Bruce shrugged, quirking a helpless little smile, and Tony rolled his eyes but let the video play.

That was how Natasha found them, half an hour later, PonPonPon now on repeat. Bruce was trying to explain to Thor about CGI (“But I must test their skill in battle!”), Clint was humming along and dancing, Steve was still watching it with an air of pained resignation, and Tony had kicked back to just enjoy the show.

They all froze, wearing identical guilty expressions, and the video kept playing for several seconds until Steve risked moving to pause it.

Natasha studied the scene in front of her for a long, tense moment, before reaching out to cuff Clint on the back of the head. “Idiot,” she said mildly. “This is not what Coulson meant when he mentioned introducing Steve to new things.”

“Yeah, but this is more fun,” Clint said smugly, grinning sharply and completely unrepentant.

Natasha hummed noncommittally, shrugging. “Start as you mean to go on then. Suggestions?”

Tony raised his hand. “I vote for Gangnam Style, if Clint feels up to demonstrating?”

“That shouldn't be too traumatic, though I can't speak to Clint's dancing.”

“Oh Cap, you'll love this one,” Clint crowed as JARVIS brought up the video for Gangnam Style. Whatever Steve muttered in response was drowned out by the bass, miserable expression luckily speaking volumes.


End file.
